Bronco
Bronco is a flipper bot that competed in seasons 1, 2, and 3 of the reboot. Many people have thought of Bronco as one of the greatest flipper bots of all time. Bronco is a 4 wheeled pneumatic flipper that can launch a 250 pound battlebot 10-12 feet into the air. Bronco had a spare flipper from the Matador in Season 1 along with 4 wheel drive, rear spikes to jam opponents weapons up and could easily self right. In Season 2 Bronco switched to 6 wheel drive but ditched the wheel guards and the spikes for a sturdy back wedge which it was going to use against big spinner bots like Tombstone. For Season 3 Bronco reverted back to 4 wheel drive but kept the big back wedge and put wheel guards on only the back 2 wheels. To date Bronco has had great success in Battlebots getting 3 wins each season. Season 1 Bronco's first ever fight was against Witch Doctor. As soon as the fight started the two bots met in the center of the battlebox and Bronco got under Witch Doctor and flipped it 6 feet in the air and Witch Doctor drove upside down to ram itself into the wall and self-right which it succeeded in doing. Bronco drove after W.D. and tried to flip it again but got its flipper stuck under the wall of the battlebox. W.D. used this time to strike spraying Bronco with fire and unleashing a nasty disk spinner hit which accidentally freed Bronco's flipper allowing both bots to continue the fight. W.D.'s minibot got itself purposefully stuck under Bronco to spray it with fire but Bronco used its flipper to launch and free itself. Bronco then flipped W.D. upside down with one flip and onto the screws with another where it was unable to free itself. Bronco then danced around with W.D.'s minibot and took the KO win at 0:40. Bronco advanced to the bracket where it got the 4 seed and drew the 13 seed Plan X which had an aluminum wing guard and large vertical spinning bar. The fight started and the two bots circled one another for the first 8 seconds and then Bronco got under Plan X and flipped it onto the screws where it was stuck. Bronco gave Plan X one more push on the screws for good measure and then backed away to let the count happen where it took the 0:44 victory. At this point in the tournament other teams were starting to see Bronco as a threat. Bronco advanced to the Quarterfinals where it faced the 5 seed Stinger which had changed its wedge for 3 lifting forks. The match started out with both bot trying to converge in the center of the arena but only Bronco got to the center because Stinger's lifting forks caught on the uneven floor. Bronco closed in on Stinger and Stinger tried to get underneath Bronco and spray it with fire but couldn't giving Bronco the opportunity to flip Stinger on its rear wheel flipping it 180 degrees counter-clockwise in the process. Bronco tried to flip Stinger again but Stinger dodged the attack and Bronco sent itself onto the screws instead. Bronco tried to drive off but had to use its flipper to flip itself off of the screws but knocked itself upside down. Bronco self righted and then proceeded to flip Stinger 2 more times over the killsaws. Bronco squared itself up and made Stinger do a triple backflip with another flip of Bronco's flipping arm. Bronco cornered Stinger and with another flip tore into Stinger's front wheel and knocked it out of the arena for an automatic KO at 1:18. Bronco had earned the title of Semifinalist but couldn't celebrate because it was going up against the 1 seed Tombstone. Before the fight Bronco extended its flipper to flip Tombstone before Tombstone's bar could hurt them. The fight started and Bronco backed themselves into the corner to control the angle of attack, however this allowed Tombstone to get their spinning blade up to speed. They lunged at each other and Bronco flipped Tombstone one second before Tombstone hit Bronco. Tombstone really started to pour it on after the first shot landing a barrage of hits that tore off Bronco's right wheel guard. Bronco was really in trouble and tried to corner Tombstone and flip it but got flipped itself. When it finally self righted on the seventh try Tombstone tore off Bronco's wheel crippling it. Bronco flipped around trying to gain mobility but couldn't and Tombstone went in for the kill but ripped its own battery boxes out. Tombstone won by KO in 2:26 and Bronco was eliminated from the tournament. Season 2 Bronco's first match in season 2 was against Blacksmith a bot with a hammer that could ignite on fire. Bronco had decided to use its wheel guards from season 1 against Blacksmith by welding them to the top of the bot. The match started and Bronco missed its first flip giving Blacksmith the opportunity to hammer Bronco a few times although Blacksmith's flame wasn't working. Bronco then got underneath and flipped Blacksmith 2 times quickly followed by 1 more splattering Blacksmith up against the glass. Blacksmith then ran around some more before getting flipped 2 more times, the second time Blacksmith's hammer head got ripped off. Blacksmith tried to stage a rally hitting Bronco with its stick and ramming it up against the sides of the battlebox. However in the end Bronco flipped Backsmith up onto the screws where it couldn't get off giving Bronco the win by KO in 2:26. Bronco got the 2 seed and advanced in competition facing the 31 seed Chrome Fly with dual horizontal spinning blades. Bronco went with its heavy wedge for this match and before the match started swiveled around to lead with its wedge. The fight began and Bronco box rushed Chrome Fly with its wedge but the first impact did nothing. Bronco lined itself up again and ripped one of Chrome Fly's blades off. Bronco ripped off the other blade and turned around to finish the job getting underneath Chrome Fly and flipping it two times with the second flip knocking Chrome Fly onto the arena wall. As the countdown was occurring Bronco tried to take out Chrome Fly's drone but failed but still advanced to the next round. Bronco now had to face the 15 seed Razorback with its modular drum spinner. Bronco kept its big back wedge for this fight and turned around to face Razorback with its big back wedge.When the fight started Razorback kept sailing up the wedge and onto the top of Bronco. Bronco did a very good job of staying squared up to Razorback and when Razorback climbed on top of Bronco again, Bronco fired a reverse flip sending Razorback halfway across the battlebox. Bronco kept staying squared up and gave yet another reverse flip to Razorback. Razorback had some trouble attacking Bronco and kept climbing up it. Razorback drove up Bronco and gave it a flip for the third time and this time there was a flaw in Razorback's design exploited: Razorback in drum configuration can get stuck on its side. Bronco could have knocked long time pals down and gotten them back in the fight, but they decided to take the out and take the 1:21 KO. Bronco was again a Quarterfinalist and this time it had to take on the vicious drum spinner in the 7 seed Minotaur. Bronco again used its wedge configuration but this time it drove at Minotaur flipper first. For the first 20 seconds there was little horrendous contact between the two giants. Bronco flipped Minotaur but with little power as something was wrong with the pressure in the pneumatics. Minotaur seized the opportunity it saw and tore off the back 2 wheels on Bronco's left side leaving Bronco with 4 wheels. Minotaur then proceeded to get underneath Bronco and grind the underside of it making Bronco use the flipper to get Minotaur out from underneath Bronco. Minotaur then took Bronco to the killsaws to grind it some more. Minotaur ripped off the front right wedge of Bronco's and bent Bronco's flipper. Minotaur then took off the front right wheel and front left wheel leaving Bronco with only 2 wheels but somehow Bronco could still drive. Minotaur used its scoops and got under Bronco and pushed to the killsaws for the second time. Minotaur then proceeded to pluck off both of the remaining 2 wheels leaving Bronco immobile. Minotaur won by KO in 2:53. Season 3 Bronco's first fight in 2018 was in fight night #6 against Bombshell, a bot with a vertical disc spinner. Bronco and Bombshell were the Main Event. Bronco went with its steel cage attachment for this fight which is a bunch of metal pieces going out to the sides to protect its tires. The fight started with both bots circling each other; Bombshell advanced on Bronco and wound up dealing a nasty hit to it that sent Bronco flying. Bronco tried to flip Bombshell but drove itself into the screws. Bombshell glanced a hit on Bronco and Bronco tried to get under Bombshell again but failed to do so. The metal cage on Bronco protected it from Bombshell's attacks. The two bots stayed on each other and Bronco got under Bombshell and flipped it onto its head. Bronco went after Bombshell again and tried to flip it out of the arena but failed to do so. Bombshell was still on its head and Bronco flipped Bombshell out of the arena but Bombshell bounced back in, on its wheels but Bronco flipped Bombshell again with a hit that launched it 12-14 feet into the air and out of the arena. Bronco retreated back to its starting square and did some victory flips. Bronco won by KO at 1:19. Bronco's career record improved from 6-2 to 7-2 with 7 total KO's. Wins/Losses 7-2 Wins: S1: Witch Doctor, Plan X, Stinger, S2: Blacksmith, Chrome Fly, Razorback, S3: Bombshell Losses: S1: Tombstone, S2: Minotaur, S3: ??? Slideshow 1.jpg|Computer generated picture Slideshow 2.jpg|Bronco with 8 wheels fan art Slideshow 3.jpg|6 wheel with wheel guard fan art Slideshow 4.jpg|Season 2 Bronco in pits Slideshow 5.jpg|Season 3 Bronco Slideshow 6.jpg|Bronco and Tombstone stats Slideshow 7.jpg|Season 3 Bronco with steel cage armor Bronco_flipper_extension.png|Bronco with a flipper extension Notes Bronco can exert 12,000 pounds of launching force in less than 1/100 of a second. Bronco is the first bot in the reboot to throw another bot out of the arena. Alexander Rose and Reason Bradley of Bronco and Zach Beiber of Razorback are close friends. Bronco's steel cage armor for Season 3 can really defend against spinner attacks.